


Extracurricular Activities

by ladygabe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ffxvexchange, mild roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: Fresh from a day of training with the Kingsglaive, Noctis decides to put his new uniform to good use.





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @konaharts, as part of the @FFXVExchange on Twitter! I apologize for it being late, and hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> The prompt was: I personally have a headcanon where Noct joined the Kingsglaive temporarily as part of his training, so I imagine him having a secret rendezvous with any of the pairings during his training or missions.

Noctis had never understood the appeal of uniforms before donning the black coat of the Kingsglaive. Standing among a sea of black, a deep hood and a silver mask erasing his features, he was anonymous. No trainee looked at him askance. No sparring partner pulled their punches. Here, swathed in heavy fabric, he was no prince, towering above his fellow countrymen. Nor was he the newcomer, looked down upon from positions of seniority. For the moment he was simply a Kingsglaive, an equal piece of a great whole. 

No one spared him a glance as he left the training room for the day, opting to wear his uniform out instead of retiring to the locker rooms as many did. He was not ready to shed the comfort of obscurity. Servants and Crownsguard, nobles and councilmen – they all passed him by. There was a skip in his step by the time he reached his destination, a familiar ornate door that opened easily under his touch. 

The man behind the desk sat up abruptly from his work, sharp green eyes flashing behind clear glass. Noctis admired the way his jaw clenched, his shoulders squared, a completely foreign reaction than the one he was used to getting. 

“Pardon me,” Ignis snapped, the second syllable emphasized by his accent. “That door was closed for a reason.”

As a member of the Crownsguard, the most trusted warriors of the royal retinue, Ignis would outrank a simple Kingsglaive. Still playing the part, he gave the older man a facetious bow. “Do forgive the intrusion, Lord Scientia.”

Recognition relaxed the hostile lines of Ignis’s posture. He studied Noctis head-to-toe. As always, his advisor was quick on the draw. Noctis could only smile as he silently acquiesced to being part of the game. 

“Is there any particular reason you decided to barge into my office, Glaive?” he asked, the edge from his voice now replaced with a smooth lilt that sent a shiver down Noctis’s spine. 

That was a good question. Noctis faltered on a response, each possible excuse seeming more ridiculous than the last. He missed the fact that Ignis had stood and approached him until two fingers hooked him under the chin, tilting his face upward. 

“I daresay, if your tongue gets tied so easily, I am concerned about what Captain Drautos is teaching you.” Noctis was certain his face was hot enough to heat the metal of his mask. 

“He often says silence is a virtue in a Glaive,” he shot back. Ignis chuckled, a soft, husky noise that made Noctis go weak in the knees. 

“Perhaps you would like to speak with your actions instead?” Ignis quirked an eyebrow above the metal frame of his glasses, his amusement apparent. Before he could comment on the growing pout, however, Noctis surged upwards, capturing the taller man’s lips in a kiss. 

That got the answer he craved. Teasing apparently forgotten, Ignis pulled Noctis into his arms, hands seeking the soft curve of his waist underneath the protective layer of the coat. His fingertips met more resistance, this time of the ornate vest that could deflect bullets and magic alike. 

Noctis’s moan was soft as Ignis’s fingers deftly peeled back each layer until they reached warm, vulnerable skin. They traced invisible sigils across his lower back, marking the territory as their own. 

Then Ignis’s lips were gone from his as the taller man kneeled, kissing instead the bare sliver of stomach he had revealed. Noctis braced himself against the door, enraptured by the man at his feet. Those green eyes sparkled now, a fire burning behind their cool shade. It took him no time to unbuckle Noctis’s belt and unbutton his fly, smoothly pushing the leather and the soft cotton underneath aside. Noctis felt as bare as if Ignis had stripped him naked on the spot. 

Without a word, Ignis swallowed him down. 

Noctis stifled curses against his palm, tangling his other fingers into Ignis’s ash-blond hair. The Crownsguard’s firm grip kept his hips in check, pinning them back against the door, frustrating any attempt to thrust. Ignis’s tongue was as skilled in this as it was in speech. 

Right about the moment Noctis’s knees threatened to give way, Ignis slid backwards, leaving him only with a teasing kiss to the tip of his cock. 

“Ig- _nis_!” Noctis’s voice broke on a high whine that just made Ignis chuckle. 

“Shhh,” he admonished, standing to tap a finger against Noctis’s lips. “What was that about quiet Glaives?” The glare Noctis leveled had no effect at all, unsurprisingly. Ignis just chuckled, tugging at his sleeve. 

“Stop pouting and come over to my desk,” he said, turning to lead the way. He returned to his chair, unlocking a low drawer, revealing supplies for moments like this. The sight alone had Noctis forgiving. 

Ignis only had to open his arms in suggestion. Noctis dove into his lap, straddling his hips so quickly only Ignis’s reflexes kept them from toppling over backwards. The moment he recovered, Noctis felt hands pushing his pants further down, taking their time admiring the curve of his ass. 

“I want you –” The words were a husky plea. It occurred to Noctis how they must look, the impeccable Lord Scientia flushed, glasses askew. A Kingsglaive in his lap, still masked, only the most vulnerable parts of his body exposed. 

The press of a slick fingertip interrupted his thoughts. 

“Let me hear you now,” Ignis murmured, his gaze locked onto Noctis’s face. It was an easy order to follow; Noctis could not stop the soft sounds that now escaped him. All he could do was press back onto Ignis’s hand, encouraging him with every movement of his hips. 

With expert twists of his fingers, Ignis brought Noctis to the edge again, just close enough he felt ready to fall – and then the touch was gone. Noctis stifled a wail, thrusting back against empty air. 

“Patience,” Ignis said, scolding as if he was not purposefully driving him mad. He took his own sweet time, ignoring Noctis’s grumbles as his body relaxed from lack of stimulation. 

It seemed ages before Ignis shifted his hips beneath him, guiding him downward. Noctis sank onto him with a sigh of relief, enjoying the stretch as Ignis sheathed himself within him. For a moment, when their thighs met, he simply settled there, refusing to acknowledge Ignis’s encouragements to move. 

“Noctis –” This time the frustration was in Ignis’s voice. Noctis smirked, resting his arms over Ignis’s shoulders. 

“Yes, Lord Scientia?” Ignis set his jaw, his bottom lip the closest Noctis had ever seen it come to a pout. Revenge was sweet. 

At least, until Ignis lifted Noctis by the thighs and rolled his hips in one sharp motion, causing a moan that he was certain they could hear even in the hall. 

All games now forgotten, Noctis lunged forward for a kiss, the force of it sending Ignis’s chair wheeling backwards into the wall. Using the newfound stability for support, Noctis began to move, riding the wave of each of Ignis’s thrusts. This time there was no stopping, no teasing when he came to the edge; Ignis finally let him fall. 

There were still starbursts on the back of Noctis’s eyelids when he became aware that Ignis was still cradling him in his arms, stroking the back of his neck and humming a gentle tune. At some point he had pushed the heavy coat to the floor and thrown the mask atop it. Stifling a yawn, he slowly sat up, willing himself not to fall asleep right there. He opened his eyes to see the amusement sparkling in Ignis’s eyes once more. 

“So. I take it Kinsglaive training is going well?”

Never mind. Ignis deserved to have his legs fall asleep.


End file.
